


Fun Surprises

by FeelSoHelpless



Series: 3 Times Eliza Caught Alex Cheating on Her [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Cheating, F/M, alex is a cheating bastard, poor eliza, she deserves better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 17:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11340144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeelSoHelpless/pseuds/FeelSoHelpless
Summary: Eliza thought that it would be a good  idea to surprise her husband by getting home early, in hindsight it wasn't the best idea.





	Fun Surprises

Eliza Hamilton thought that coming  home early from work would be a fun surprise for Alex. After all they both had been so busy with the kids and work, there had hardly been any alone time for them. She had picked up a bottle of wine and hoped that they could have a romantic night to themselves. All of the kids were either spending the night with a friend or spending the night with Angelica.

She carefully opened the front door and closed it with a small click. Eliza frowned at all of the lights being off in the foyer and the kitchen as far as she could see. Alex had been working from home all day, it didn’t make sense that he would turn off all of the lights. Eliza walked into the kitchen, still slightly curious why Alex had thought of to turn all of the lights off. She set down her purse and the wine on the kitchen counter.

A mischievous smile lit up Eliza’s face as she considered whether or not to scare her husband. After a second she figured that it would be a good idea. Alex was often getting the kids to team up with him to scare her. This would be some payback. She crept up the stairs, purposely stepping over the one creaky step. Alex’s laughter echoed down the hall. Surprisingly, it sounded like it came from their bedroom. Eliza’s face crinkled up, her husband liked to work until he couldn’t keep his eyes open or she pulled him away. 

It didn’t make sense that Alex was away from his work and laughing in their bedroom. What was happening? Eliza walked further down the hall towards their bedroom, more curious now than anything about what had happened to Alex.

The sound of a female moaning caused Eliza to freeze. She felt her blood run cold, like ice had been inserted into her veins. She walked forwards without thinking her steps faltering slightly, she had to see if what her brain was telling her was true. She hoped that it was just a sound that her mind came up with and not an actual thing. Maybe she was hallucinating, and maybe everything was actually silent.

Eliza peeked through the slit  in the door, the room was lighted with her scented candle that sat on their dresser. She felt her heart sink to the floor in pure shock. She could make out the figure that was her husband with legs wrapped around his hips, that were certainly not hers. She couldn’t see whoever it was that her husband was with, and she didn’t want to see.

Eliza turned away from the door and let her back silently hit the wall as tears streamed down her cheeks. She wanted to scream but no sound came out of her mouth. Her breathing grew heavier as the shock of what she saw started to settle in her mind. 

There was no way he would do that. What she just saw completely shattered the confidence that she had previously had in her husband. That he loved her. If he loved her, he wouldn’t be with another woman. She had thought that he would always be hers and she would be his. Except, Alex just tore that thought up into miniscule pieces. How long had he been doing this? Was she the cuckolded wife, who had no idea her husband was having an affair behind her back?

Clumsily, Eliza pushed herself off of the wall and tried to stumble down the stairs as fast as she could with tears blurring her vision. She had to get out of the house. She couldn’t stay in the same place that her husband was having sex with another woman. Eliza needed to get as far away as she could until she calmed down. She hastily grabbed her purse, leaving the wine on the kitchen counter. The only semblance that she had been home. Eliza digged through her purse looking for her keys and once she found them she nearly cried out in relief.

The only sound was her heavy breathing as she tried to hold back her sobs. She couldn’t cry yet. She would let herself cry when she was alone. 

As soon as the front door shut behind her, Eliza couldn’t help the sobs that were torn from her mouth. It felt like her whole world was crashing down around her. She leaned against the front door, feeling like all of her energy had been drained from her body. 

To Eliza the warm summer night seemed to be the complete opposite of what Eliza felt. She felt like there should be a torrential rainstorm. As if all of her emotions were to be expressed through the weather, to show how broken she felt.

Shock remained in her blood stream as the thought of Alex with another woman blared in her mind like an alarm. Eliza didn’t really see what the other woman looked like, besides that she had light mocha colored skin. It felt impossible that Alex would have ever been with someone else. Except, Eliza saw it with her own eyes. The proof had been right in front of her.

It proved that she wasn’t enough for him. And probably never been.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think


End file.
